


Memorial

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Hard Candy (2006)
Genre: Alternate History, Disturbing Themes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Memorial

Hayley likes to call the whole thing Donna's idea, even though, well, it couldn't be. As the saying goes, dead girls don't write letters. But if they could, Hayley likes to think that Donna's would be glad, pleased to have witnessed what Hayley has done and will continue to do in retribution for her. Inspired by her.

She remembers Donna holding her down, making her beg for release, arching into her hands. She imagines Jeff holding her down while he has his way, murders her. She thinks it's apt, and she smiles now, watching her prey begging _her_ this time.

Donna smiles at her from her place on the wall as Hayley takes the razor from her backpack. His pain, his death, will be a memorial to their love.


End file.
